1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that performs special effect image processing to a moving image, an image processing apparatus, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera can shoot not only still images but also moving images. In such an imaging apparatus, for example, when a moving image shooting instructing portion (a moving image button) provided for shooting moving images is operated, moving images can be readily shot. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-45409 has made a suggestion concerning an imaging apparatus that can perform both still image shooting and moving image shooting. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-45409, when a still image shooting instruction is issued by using a still image release switch (a still image shooting instructing portion) during moving image shooting, a still image flag is added to a still image obtained at a timing that the instruction was issued. Further, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-45409, the still image having the still image flag added thereto is reproduced concurrently with reproduction of a moving image at the time of reproduction of the moving image.
Furthermore, there has been suggested a technology that gives special visual effects by performing image processing to an image to be reproduced. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 2010-114729, shading is applied by image processing.